Dragon Age: RWBY
by RedLikeRuby
Summary: Weiss Schnee of Fereldens Circle of Magi is recruited into the ranks of the Grey wardens which leads to adventure, romance and a hell of a lot of travailing. This story has the characters of RWBY in the world of dragon age with WhiteRose and possibly Bumblebee. DISCONTINUED and up for grabs
1. Prolouge

**A/N: I'm writing this story both to see my idea written out and to show that even though Monty passed away he is still inspiring people to be creative. Some characters from dragon age won't make an appearance but have been replaced by a RWBY character I feel is close to their personality or the class they would be such as Weiss being a mage and Ruby being a rouge. Please don't be rude in any reviews as this is my first story and I'm not that confident in my writing just yet.**

Legend tells of a group of mages from the Tevinter city of Menagerie breached the vail separating the world of Thedas and the world of dreams and spirits known as the Fade which mages tap into so that they can use magic. When the mages, known as magisters in Tevinter, entered the fade in physical form they made their way to the Black City where the seat of the maker is said to be they made an attempt to over throw him so that they could become gods themselves. Upon seeing the seat of the maker they were sent back to Thedas tainted by a curse that caused them to become vile creatures known as darkspawn.

Soon more and more people became corrupted by the darkspawn taint so forces from Ferelden, Orlais, the Free Marches and Tevinter took up arms against the darkspawn and drove them underground where the dwarves hold them back to prevent more people falling to the darkspawn. During the first Blight, which is what a major darkspawn invasion is called, a group of warriors called the Grey Wardens discovered that drinking the blood of a darkspawn man allow a person to sense when a darkspawn is near and can allow them to kill an old god that has been corrupted by the darkspawn, now called an archdemon, and force the darkspawn into a retreat but this kills the warden who dealt the killing blow to the archdemon.

The year is 9:30 Dragon and Duncan, the commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens, and King Cailan Theirin of Ferelden are preparing for the possibility of facing the fifth blight. In his search for Grey warden recruits, Duncan goes to the Circle of Magi tower in Ferelden which overlooks lake Calenhad where a young mage by the name of Weiss Schnee is about to face the most difficult test she will ever face, the Harrowing where a mage is sent into the fade to either summon the willpower to defeat a demon or become possessed by it and die at the hands of the Templars who ensure the people of Thedas are safe from mages. "Magic exists to serve man and never to rule over him thus spoke the prophet Andraste as she cast down the Tevinter Imperium, ruled by mages who had brought the world to the edge of ruin. Your magic is a gift, but it's also a curse,, for demons of the dream realm – the Fade – are drawn to you, and seek to use you as a gateway into this world." Knight-Commander Greagoir said to Weiss. "This is why the Harrowing exists. The ritual sends you into the Fade, and there you will face a demon, armed with only your will" First Enchanter Irving said to inform Weiss what she was expected to do. "What happens if I cannot defeat the demon?" Weiss asked the First Enchanter. "If you are unable to defeat the demon or take too long in finishing the Harrowing the Templars will kill you to prevent you from becoming an abomination" Irving stated.

"This is dust: the very essence of magic and your gateway into the fade" explained Greagoir. "The Harrowing is a secret out of necessity, Weiss. Every mage must go through this trial by fire. As we succeeded, so shall you. Keep your wits about you and remember the Fade is a realm of dreams. The spirits may rule it, but your own will is real." the First Enchanter said to try and give Weiss a boost in her confidence. "The apprentice must go through this alone, First Enchanter" the knight commander told Irving "you are ready" he informed Weiss. Weiss then approached the basin that contained the dust. When her hand neared the dust it made her hand glow a pale blue, there was a bright flash and Weiss awoke in strange place with an uneven ground and a greenish tinge. Weiss noticed that the only thing she had was the robes she had on her when she entered the Harrowing chamber but luckily she had enough knowledge on offensive magic that she wouldn't have trouble with lesser fade creatures but felt she needed to try and get a staff to improve the power of her spells.


	2. The Harrowing

A/N: A month later and I finally write chapter two only this time I have Polarbearblue as my beta so go check out her story Lost in Translation if you are interested in Bumblebee stories. To ocomfv, no 9:30 is not a typo it's shorthand for the age and how many years the age has been going. Sorry for the confusion and if anyone can or knows someone who can draw a cover art for this story it would be appreciated. But now on to chapter two of Dragon Age: RWBY

* * *

From what Weiss could see of the area of the Fade there was only one safe path that she could walk on. To her left was what Weiss could guess was a vase of healing, which contain from what apprentice mages learn, shimmering orbs of light that she could use to heal herself if she got injured whilst in the Fade. Next to the vase was a disturbing statue that sent a slight shiver down Weiss' spine.

"I don't want to be here for much longer, its way to disturbing in the Fade", she said to herself.

When Weiss walked a short way along the path she saw five wisp wraiths that could easily be dispatched with one or two arcane bolts. "These won't be too hard to kill", Weiss said as she readied her spell and fired it at the closest wraith which quickly vanished followed closely by the other four.

A little further along the path Weiss saw a mouse standing in front of her, which was weird since only people who are asleep, mages, spirits or demons can be in the fade.

"What are you?" Weiss asked as she cautiously approached the mouse.

"I'm a mage like you, or I was until I took too long during my harrowing and the Templars killed me in case I was possessed by a demon", the mouse said before changing into what looked like a guy around Weiss' age.

"I'm sorry it ended like that for you. Might I get your name?" Weiss asked.

"It's been so long that I can't remember my name, so you can just call me Mouse", the man replied.

"Okay, is there any help that you can give me so that I don't suffer the same unfortunate fate as you?" Weiss asked Mouse.

"All I can say is that you should be careful as there are beings here that wish to harm you. And the small open area just down the path and to the right is where you will face the demon you must kill to complete your harrowing, but only once you have what you will need to come out victorious", Mouse replied.

"Well then let's get going then as I don't wish to meet the end of a Templars sword", Weiss said as she continued down the path towards what appeared to be a fully armed Templar.

Upon nearing the supposed Templar he spoke. "Another mage sent on her harrowing. I am a Spirit of Valor and I am here to assist you in achieving your task, as I have the ability to create weapons with my will alone. I shall give you a staff, but to earn it you must defeat me in a duel."

"I accept your challenge of a duel", Weiss responded as she readied herself to fight.

"Prepare yourself then young mage as I shall not go easy on you", Valor said as he drew his sword and swung it at Weiss. She quickly dogged it and fired of an arcane bolt that caused the spirit to grunt in pain. "I have not met a mage as powerful as you in many a century", Valor said as he went to strike Weiss.

"I have trained hard to get my spells as strong as they are", Weiss quipped as she fired of more arcane bolts.

After another few attacks Weiss came out as the winner of the duel but exhausted.

"You have been taught well and have earned this staff", Valor said as he made a staff appear in Weiss' hand.

"Thank you for the help spirit. It is appreciated very much", said Weiss as she went to leave.

"One more thing young mage", Valor called out to her. "There is sloth demon up that hill behind you. It could help but be warned it may try to trick you into a position where it can possess you." Weiss only gave a short nod in response.

Upon walking where Valor said that a sloth demon laid, Weiss and Mouse, who was following her so as to keep Weiss company, were set upon by three spirit wolves. They were quickly dispatched by Weiss.

At the peak of the hill the pair saw what seemed to be a bereskarn, a bear that has been infected by darkspawn. As soon as they approached it woke.

"What are you doing intruding on my sleep?" the sloth creature asked.

"I seek assistance in defeating a rage demon", Weiss answered.

"Then I shall teach you to take the same form as me. But first you must defeat me in a fight or answer my riddles", the creature offered.

Exhausted from her encounter with the spirit of Valor Weiss responded "Fine then, what are your riddles?"

"My first riddle is this: it has seas with no water, coasts with no sand, towns without people, and mountains without land. What am I?" the demon said.

"That is easy. It's a map."

"Correct, let's move on to the second riddle. I'm rarely touched, but often held, if you have wit, you'll use me well. What am I?"

"Another simple one, my tongue" Weiss answered.

"Yes, your witty tongue. Fair enough. One more try, shall we? Often will I spin a tale, never will I charge a fee, I'll amuse you an entire eve, but alas, you won't remember me. What am I?"

"A dream", Weiss replied.

"You are correct. Rather apropos here in the Fade, no? But you've won my challenge and proven yourself an amusing distraction. So, I shall teach you my form. Now listen carefully", the sloth demon said to Weiss. The creature explained to Mouse how to change into a bear.

"Like this? Am I a bear?" Mouse asked.

"Yes it appears that you are indeed a bear", Weiss said. Having just learned the secret to becoming a bear the pair continued on their journey to kill the rage demon

With everything she would need to defeat the demon and complete her harrowing Weiss went to where Mouse said the demon would appear. After taking out more spirit wolves they arrived in the open area that the demon would be in to find the burning rage demon waiting for them.

"And so it comes to me at last. Soon I shall see the land of the living with your eyes, creature. You shall be mine, body and soul!" the demon proclaimed.

"Its two against one, do you still want to fight me?" Weiss asked the rage demon.

"Amusing. Have you not told it of our …. Arrangement, Mouse?" the demon requested of Mouse.

"We don't have an arrangement! Not anymore!" Mouse said defiantly.

"Aww. And after all those wonderful meals we have shared? Now suddenly the mouse has changed the rules?" the demon said in mock disappointment.

"I'm not a mouse now! And soon I won't have to hide! I don't need to bargain with you!"

"We shall see", the demon said as it attacked.

Weiss avoided the fiery attack and used winters grasp, a spell that can freeze or slow someone down and can seriously harm anything made of fire. But after a few uses of winters grasp Weiss felt her mana reach low levels. She scanned the area for a dust vain so she could restore her mana to its fullest.

As luck would have it, Weiss found a dust vain right behind the demon. Instructing Mouse to distract the demon, Weiss moved towards the dust vain and used it to restore her mana. Full of the power needed to cast her spells she returned to battle in hope of making quick work of the rage demon.

Soon Weiss and Mouse, in bear form, had eliminated the demon.

"You did it. You actually did it!" Mouse exclaimed. "When you came, I hoped that maybe you might be able to, but I never really thought you were worthy."

"You make it sound like your help was unusual. Why?" Weiss asked.

"You made me believe in you. You're a true mage, one of the few. The others, they never had a chance. The Templars set them up to fail, like they tried with you. I regret my part in it, but you have shown me that there is hope. You can be so much more than a mage you know", Mouse replied with what appeared to be an offer of something.

"So what is it you think you can get from me?" Weiss questioned.

"You defeated a demon, you completed your test. With time, you will be a master enchanter with no equal. And maybe there's hope in that for someone as small and as…forgotten as me, if you want to help. There may be a way for me to leave here, to get a foothold outside. You just need to want to let me in." Mouse proposed.

"Let you in?" Weiss asked skeptically.

"Back!" Mouse practically shouted. "Help me back. They killed me, right? Just like all who fail in here. They'll kill you too. Can't you feel the sword at your neck? They believe all magic evil, that the Fade is evil. Once you are here, you become what they fear!"

"Like you. Were you ever really an apprentice?"

"What? Yes! Of course! I mean, I think I was. Isn't that enough? It should be enough! For you", Mouse said before his voice lowered to a demonic pitch. "Maybe they are right about you. Simple killing is a warrior's job. The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions, careless trust… pride". He then turned into an unidentifiable demon.

"Keep your wits about you, mage. True tests never end." With those last words he then disappeared. Weiss then blacked out and awoke in the apprentice sleeping chambers with her close friend and fellow mage Jowan.

* * *

A/N 2: I hope you found this chapter enjoyable. If not hopefully my writing will improve with later chapters. If you found anything wrong with how I wrote this chapter such as spelling or grammar errors leave a review and I'll do my best to improve.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about no chapter last month, I have a long chapter planned for the third one and it might take a while since I'm using the laptop everyone at my hose uses and I'm finding people following the story making me want to have it be great but I also don't want people to unfollow the story as I would feel it wasn't good enough so I am planning on streaming Dragon Age Inquisition on Twitch for people to interact with me, give me their opinion on how the first two chapters were, to encourage me to write chapter three and ask me any questions they might have. My twitch user name is B1akethebeast and I'll be streaming on the 10th of June at 4pm GMT


End file.
